Hunter x Hunter
by UeharaSakura
Summary: A stories about Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freece and Miyashita Chihaya's amazing adventure. I'm suck at summaries, sorry. I promise it'll be good, Just read it! /Killua x Oc\ R&R.


**Ohayou Minna!**

**Gah! I had a headache when I tried to write this story because I was choosing the episode and finally I choose the 50th episode to start this story **** if you didn't understand it just watch it**. **I added some romance and anyway ... Killua has already dated my oc her name's Miyashita Chihaya ****HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS AND PLEASE! VOTE ON MY POLL ! ENJOY !**

**Warning: **Definitely has an OCC Character

**Desclimer: **No way in hell I own Hunter x Hunter but I own the plot and OC!

* * *

_'...' Thought _

"..." Normal Talk

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Ally x and x Sword**

A pale pink haired girl stood behind her best friend and her boyfriend. Her blue mixed with purple eyes blinked a few times as she looks up to her boyfriend who's on his protective mode. She may look weak but on the inside she has an immense strength. She keeps a secret about her being an expert hunter, but she promise that she'll tell the two of them about it. Her name is Miyashita Chihaya, one of the Miyashita's heirs. Most of her friends and siblings calls her Chi-chan or Ya-chan for short. She is 14 years old, that's why she acts childish sometimes.

Killua looks around the place, searching for something –anything- that can get them out of here. His eyes stopped at the red-haired man who's sitting quietly on a rock. Killua remembers that he was Hisoka, one of the Hunter exam's examinees.

_'Play dumb' _Hisoka thought as he turned his face from them

_'That's right, he likes Gon so he'll bail us out' _Killua thought as he looks over to Gon. His eyes wandered around the building and his eyes landed on Hisoka.

"Ah!" He yelled as Killua and Hisoka sweat dropped

_'Baka!' _Killua thought while gripping Chihaya's hand. She sighed and punch Gon a little, carefully not to get noticed. Gon turned his head as he sees Chihaya slightly glaring at him, telling him to shut his mouth if it's in the harshest way.

_'Oh shoot!' _Gon thought, gulping slowly

"What is it? Do one of you know someone in here?" Nobunaga asks

"Ah, it's nothing" Killua said, rubbing the back of his neck. Chihaya's eyes spotted a middle-aged woman with glasses who's reading some random book.

"A-ah... eto... I remember that nee-chan!" She yelled, well... That's what she thinks she was doing. Killua sighed and looks over to Shizuku

"Oh? You know her, Shizuku?" Nobunaga asks as the woman averted her eyes to the three of them

"Nope, sorry, never seen them before" She said before returning to read her book

"Eh?" Gon said while Chihaya blinks in confusion

"Oh! I remember her! It's the arm wrestling girl" Feitan said

"Eh? Arm wrestling girl? Who's that?" Shizuku asks

"Two days ago you lost to that girl in arm wrestling" Franklin said

"Huh? Lost? To that girl?" Shizuku said while pointing at Chihaya

"Yes" Franklin nodded

"Eh? Really? You're lying, right? I would never lose in arm wrestling especially with a little girl" She said

"Well, you used your right hand" he added

"What? I never used my right hand, I'm left-handed" She said

"It's useless. Once Shizuku forgets about something, she'll never remember it" Feitan said

"Never mind. Maybe I was mistaken" Franklin said, finally giving up.

"Thought so" She said as she continues to read her book

"Oh? You actually beat Shizuku in arm wrestling?" Nobunaga asks, looking over to Chihaya

"W-well.. Actually, y-yeah" She nodded slowly

"We never imagined she was a Troupe's member" Killua said

"Okay then, let's competed" Nobunaga said while tying his hair

"Eh? Compete? With me?" Chihaya asks, blinking

"No" Killua growled

"Yes, and you can't do anything about it" Nobunaga said, glaring slightly at Killua

"I-it's fine, K-killua-kun" Chihaya said as Killua sighing in defeat and nodded. Taking it as a yes, Chihaya walks towards Nobunaga and knelt down on the other side of the rock, in front of Nobunaga. He handed over his hand as she holds it.

"Ready... Go" He said as Chihaya accidentally beat him in a flash and the other stares at her in awe

"A-ah.. Gomenasai... It was reflex" She said

"One more time" He insisted

"Eh... Sure?" She said as Killua stares at her as if she is crazy

"Ready... Go" He said. This time Chihaya loosen up her strength. Nobunaga tried to beat her but he just can't, she just too strong

_'This girl... she sure has some strength' _Nobunaga thought

"You know... there's a man who almost has the same strength as you... his name is Uvogin, he was my friend. But apparently, he is killed by the Chain user. I need you to tell me who is he" Nobunaga said

"We already said that we don't know anything about that!" Killua said, afraid he may hurt Chihaya

"Stupid brat! If you speak without my permission again, I'll surely kill you" He yelled as Killua shut his mouth. Chihaya's pale purple mixed with blue eyes darkened and she slammed his hand hard

"One more time" Nobunaga said as Chihaya gripped his hand

"Ready... Go"

"He was an enchanter... always simple-minded and straightforward, he loved to fight but he has always been fussy about time and he'd get mad when Franklin and I were late, he'd beat the crap out of me in an unarmed brawl. I know him better than anyone. He would never lose in a fight! He must've been caught in some dirty trap! I will make the killer pay. I'll find him, no matter how many people I have to kill. The chain user bears a strong grudge against us. The Mafia's Nostrade family hired him recently." Nobunaga continues

_'Wait! Did he just say a grudge against the Troupe and recently hired?' _Killua thought as he remembers about something

"You may not know him directly, but you may hear something about him! Think hard! And if you have any guesses, spill them all out, now!" Nobunaga yelled while gripping Chihaya's hand tightly as the petite girl winced. Killua's eyes sharpen and ready to string in any moment but Gon put his hand reassuringly to Killua's shoulder. Killua sighed and give Chihaya a worried look.

"I-i don't know anything! E-even if I know, I won't tell you at all!" Chihaya yelled timidly if it's possible

"I-i thought you're a heartless monster, but why can you mourn over your friend's death?" She said again as her eyes darken even more. Gon gasped when he sees Chihaya's eyes

_'Chi-chan! Please calm down!' _Gon thought, worried that Chihaya might go into her rampage mode

"And why can't you give a spare fraction of that grief for people you've killed?" She yelled while slamming his hand into the rock, leaving a deep and a big dent on it and ready to strike at him. Feitan quickly appear behind her

"Don't get too cocky, little girl" He said, grabbing her hand, twisting it to the back of her body and slammed her to the rock while his other hand pushing her shoulder. Chihaya's blue mixed with purple eyes stop darkening and it's got back to its normal color as she closes it in pain.

"Chihaya!" Kiilua yelled as he and Gon runs toward her but stopped by Shalnark and Hisoka

"Move and you'll be dead in a flash" Hisoka said

"Now, answer me. Do you know the chain user?" Feitan asks

"I-i already told you that I don't know anything about the man that y-you're looking for" Chihaya stuttered, struggling from his grip. Feitan chuckled and push her harder to the rock while pulling her hand to her back.

"Feitan, stop it" Nobunaga said

"Stop what?" He asks

"Stop the thing that you're going to do"

"What exactly am I going to do?" Feitan asks, amused

"You're going to crush her, right?" Nobunaga asks

"And I'll start with her hand first" Feitan chuckled

"It doesn't matter where you'll start, just let her go" Nobunaga said

"Why are you giving me orders? I don't have to listen to you at all" Feitan growled as Nobunaga angrily kicked the rock in front of him and glared at Feitan which Feitan did the same.

"Hey, You two, stop it" Franklin said

"Yeah. Have you two forgotten about the rule? No fight against the Troupe's members" Machi interrupted

"Fine, we'll just flip a coin" Nobunaga said while taking out a coin

"Tails" Feitan said when the coin covered with Nobunaga's hand

"Head" Nobunaga said as he opened his hand

"Its head, let her go" Nobunaga ordered as Feitan did what Nobunaga told him to. Chihaya quickly leapt back a few feet from them while holding her sober shoulder. Hisoka and Shalnark release Gon and Killua as they quickly ran towards Chihaya and Killua give her an 'Are you okay?' looks as Chihaya nodded and smiles softly

"So, what are we going to do with them? They haven't told us anything about the chain user and it seems like they really didn't know anything about him" Machi said

"If they don't know anything, just let them go" Franklin nodded

"What do you think, Pakunoda?" Machi asked, looking over to the woman

"I checked them on our trip to here and as Machi said, they didn't know anything at all and I see no memories of the chain user" Pakunoda said

"Are you sure?" Feitan asked

"Yes" She nodded

"Well, if you said so..." Machi said

_'How can they know what they wanted without us knowing it? More importantly why did they sound really trust Pakunoda's judgement. She must possess some skills that are convincing, compares to a mere instinct. Wait... Did she just said memories? Can she read people's memories by touching them? Shoot! When she scanned us before, I have no idea who's the chain user, but now I have lots images of him inside my head. If she even checked us again, we'll die for sure' _Killua thought

"So? We can let them go?" Franklin asks

"But we're not sure that they didn't completely unrelated to him. It's possible that the chain user used them" Feitan said

"It's impossible. The chain user always operates alone" Shalnark said

"Instead wasting our time interrogate these kids who don't know anything, we can easily find the information that we need through the Nostrade's family. We should just ignore these kids" Franklin added

"There, you can go now. It's your lucky day" Feitan said as Gon let his tongue out to mock him

"Wait. I won't let them leave " Nobunaga suddenly said before Gon, Chihaya and Killua can make a move

"Eh?" They ask

"Kids, why don't you join this Troupe? Team up with me" Nobunaga offered as Chihaya's eyes widen

"N-no thanks" She shook her head

"We're never gonna join this Troupe" Killua growled, gripping Chihaya's hand tightly

"Heh. They really do hate us... You, the one with the pink hair, you're from the Miyashita's family, right?" Nobunaga asked

"Well, yeah... How did you know?" She asks

"People said that the Miyashita's family has a really powerful daughter with the rarest eye color" Nobunaga chuckled

"A-and how did you know my eyes are the rarest?" She asks again

"I have seen so many members of the Miyashita's family and no one have the same eyes as you" Nobunaga said

"It's kinda amazing for a little girl to be a Miyashita's family" Machi butted in

"Why?" Gon asks

"Well, the Miyashita's family is the strongest family in the history. Haven't you heard that before?" Machi asks

"No" Gon said

"You" Noobunaga said again while pointing at Gon

"Me?" Gon ask

"Yes you. You're an enhancer, right?" he asks

"So what if I am?" Gon ask again

"I knew it! We're definitely going to keep them untill the boss get here. I'm going to recommend them to him" Nobunaga said

"Are you serious?" Phinks ask

"Do I look like I'm kidding with you?"

"No" Phinks said

"Fine, but you've to keep your eyes on them" Machi said

* * *

In a dark room with some candles that illuminates the room, Chihaya, Killua and Gon sat quietly across Nobunaga who sat in front of the door, preventing them to escape. Chihaya quietly heals her shoulder with half of her remaining power.

_'I'm such a fool. I know that if I'd made a move back there, Hisoka wouldn't have hesitated to kill me. But if Chihaya had suffered a lethal blow on her hands, would I have been able to move?' _Killua thought

_'That's impossible' _A voice rang in his head as his blue eyes widen in shock

_'Your only concern when you meet someone is whether you should kill them or not' _The voice added

_'You're wrong' _Killua mentally shook his head

_'You'll never have a friend, because you'll kill them, you'll kill everyone and you're born to do that. No one will love you'_

"You're wrong!" Killua yelled while standing up with dark auras surrounding him

"Heh. Scary... You look like you're going to kill me. Let me tell you something, if you step in this range, I'll cut you up" Nobunaga said but Killua ignore him and start to walk

"Killua!" Gon yelled as Killua continue to walk

"K-killua-kun, s-stop it!" Chihaya yelled before Killua reached the range. His eyes widen as he stopped his track. He punched the wall and walks back quietly, then hugged Chihaya who was sitting as she gasped. She looked at the boy who was hugging her from above.

"Y-you l-love me, right?" He barely whispered into her ear, loud enough for her to hear

"O-of course I am. W-why wouldn't I?" She whispered while hugging him back and kissed his cheek but absolutely no one can see this.

"P-promise?" He asks like a child

"I-i promise. Now sit down" She nodded as he sat down next to her like nothing is happening

'_I can't fight him, I have to think of a way to escape from here'_Killua thought as he wipes his sweat.

"Is Leorio okay? I hope he was able to find Zepile-san" Gon said as he looked at Killua

"Killua are you okay?" Gon asks when Killua didn't answer his question

"Yeah" He answered quietly

"Hey, Zepile-san taught us about wielding, exposing and... what else?" Gon asks

"I forgot" Killua said while looking at the ground

"Side stomping maybe? No, that's not it" Gon said, mumbling to himself

"Gon, I'll act as a decoy. Use that chance to escape with Chihaya" Killua said

"What are you saying?" Gon asked

"Forget it, kid. You won't win against me" Nobunaga butted in

'_I already know that! This room has only one exit and nowhere to hide. He can see everything from there. If I take one step too close, he'll strike a fatal blow. But that's the point and I have to get Chihaya out of here'_Killua thought.

'_It's useless, you can't protect her'_His brother's voice rang again through his mind

"Shut up! I won't know until I try!" Killua said

"K-killua-kun, what's wrong?" Chihaya asked

"I'll stop this man, even if it kills me. Just use that chance to escape!" Killua yelled as Gon smack his head

"What was that for? Are you stupid?!" Killua yelled while grabbing Gon's collar

"Don't be so selfish!" Gon shouted back

"Y-you two... N-no fight please" Chihaya said

"Don't you talk about death like it was nothing!" Gon yelled

"What?" Killua growled

"I-i thinks h-he is r-right..." Chihaya stuttered

"But he did the same thing earlier!" Killua yelled while pointing at Gon

"I-i know..."

"I'm allowed to do that! But you're definitely not going to do something like that!" Gon yelled

"We're not going to get out of here unless we're ready to die, you idiot!"

"B-but we c-can't let you d-die" Chihaya said while looking at him with her glassy eyes

"She is right!"

"You two have no idea on what I was thinking!" Killua yelled

"Yes, I have no Idea on what are you thinking because I'm stupid just like you said!" Gon yelled back and suddenly Nobunaga laughed

"You guys are really hilarious! Don't worry, I won't hurt you. We just have to wait for my boss to come back and I'll ask for his permission. If he didn't agree, you'll be free. But, if you try to escape, I won't hesitate to kill you" Nobunaga said

"Ah! I remember now! It was side stepping! Welding, exposing and side stepping!" Gon said as Killua starts to realize something

"You're right!" Killua nodded

"E-eto... M-may I ask, what are you two talking about?" Chihaya tilted her head

"You can escape by yourself, right?" Killua whispered

"W-well, yeah... but I c-can't leave you two alone, and I didn't the power to transfer all of us" Chihaya said

"Just wait for us!" Gon said

"What do you mean?"

"We'll meet up later at the front gate" Killua said

"Are you sure?" She asks

"Yes" Killua said while pecking her lips as her rosy cheek getting redder

"O-okay then.." She nodded as Killua and Gon stood in front of her. After Chihaya transported herself, Killua and Gon smirked and get ready for their position.

"Let's go!" Gon said before they run towards Nobunaga while smirking

"It's useless! You're going to die!" Nobunaga said while pulling out his sword, but Killua and Gon turned towards the right and the left wall, then kick it down.

"The wall? Which one should I choose? Where's that blonde haired girl? We're on the fifth floor. The white haired boy is close to the stairs, so I'll choose the black haired one!" He yelled as he started to run after Gon. Meanwhile, Gon and Killua run towards the gate and spotted Chihaya. Killua grabs her hand as they continue to run

"Man, I want to beat him up so badly" Gon said as they jumped over the Gate

"He'll kill you" Killua said

"One hundred percent guaranteed?" Gon asked

"We didn't stand a chance if we only know the basic of _Nen_" Killua said

"Well? What do we do next?" Gon asked

"Depends on you"

"I want to beat those guys"

"Well, we'll have to improve our _Nen_to do that" Killua explained

"I-i can actually help you" Chihaya said

"Really? Thanks Chi-chan!" Gon said

"We've to learn from Kurapika too" Killua said

"Eh? Why?" Gon ask

"Actually, Kurapika-san is the one who kills that man's friend" Chihaya explained

"Really?" Gon asked

"You didn't notice it?" Killua asks

"No" Gon shook his head

"Let's go to Kurapika!" Gon added as Chihaya and Killua laughed

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Yay! It's been a busy day for me and it's getting busier. I've an exam so I have no time to update faster.. Gomen! Don't forget to VOTE ON MY POLL IF YOU REVIEW, READ, and VOTE ON MY POLL(IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT) I WILL GIVE YOU A BIG HUG, KISSES, AND COOTIES er ... I MEAN COOKIES _ PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING THIS :) LOVE YA ALL!**

**P.S: MY OC NAME'S FROM MY NEW REVIEWER AND FRIENDSS ^_^**

**Love,UeharaSakura**

**XoXoXo**


End file.
